


Wool Socks and Snowflakes

by Ria84



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Fluff in June, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, I don't know if Bing Crosby would approve, My First Prompt, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Snow, Snowed In, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and my second prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria84/pseuds/Ria84
Summary: Prompted by Selunchen - my parent trap twinThe theme - skinny dippingElements to be included:1. A telephone charger2. Wool Socks3. A party/bar fight





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selunchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selunchen/gifts).



He should have never agreed to coming on this stupid snowboarding trip. How could he say no though? When her eyes sparkled with such excitement and a hint of mischief.

Ben Solo was in his own personal hell; surrounded by his drunk coworkers, stuck in the middle of fucking nowhere, perched on a goddamn mountain without a cell phone charger and no way to get in touch with the real world for another week. Snoke is going to flay him living when he returns for going off the grid like this.

And yet...he can't help feeling relieved at the forced hiatus from technology, although having this much time alone with his own thoughts is a dangerous thing.

His thoughts can only focus on one thing and one thing only - Rey Walsh.

The second she had walked into the offices of Skywalker & Snoke LLP as an articling student, Ben Solo was completely taken with her. She was 21 at the time, fresh out of Law School and hungry for success. Her resume was as impressive as her drive for success.

Ben Solo, heir aparent to the Skywalker fortune, law firm and infamous family history, was well on his way to becoming a partner. He had already had a reputation as a ruthless, power hungry shark, which he relished. Snoke had always taught him that fear is directly correlated to success; and he was feared by opposing counsel, by prosecutors and even the other lawyers at the firm. And he relished it.  

The effect she had on him instantly had shook him to his core; she walked in, all long lean legs, ass you could bounce a quarter off (although there was a long list of things he would do to it if given the opportunity), slender and tanned and he was breathless. Above all else though, that face - bright beaming smile, sparkling cat eyes and _holy fuck_ dimples - had him staring and wanting.

Wanting - has been his status for the last three, painful excruciating years. He never made a move on her, Snoke and his uncle Luke had absolutely forbidden any and all fraternizing among the lawyers. He had to see her every almost every day for the last three years, agonizingly trying to reign himself in, actively stopping himself from reaching out to touch her, to push her up against his desk and bury his face between her legs and lose himself completely in her.

To make sure his thoughts were completely hidden from her and everyone else, he had taken up the mantra of asshole and wore it like a shield. He never spoke to her more than a few words when they weren't working on a case together and he vigorously avoided any and all staff parties or events where he would be given the slightest opportunity to act on any of his deeply seeded desires.

He watched with despair as she dated Poe fucking Dameron, his senator mother's pet aide, for an entire year. He walled himself in and put a permanent rift in the already delicate relationship with his mother; the rational side of him knew, of course, that Leia had not pushed Poe and Rey together on purpose to hurt him, but he blamed her nonetheless. It was so much easier than blaming himself for being fucking weak and a coward.

Six months ago they had broken up. Prompting him to smile all day, which had made Snoke ask him if he was ill.

He couldn't do it anymore, he could not stay away from her and as much as it burned him to be in her presence without engulfing all of her, he needed some of her. They had forged a friendship, delicate at first, more resembling a truce, that had blossomed into something truly special. Rey Walsh had become his work out buddy, his confidant and the very best friend he's ever had.

And it sucked balls! Was it better or worse to be permanently in the friend zone than it had been being completely on the outs?

Depends on the day. Mercifully, she'd remained single since Dameron so he didn't have to hear about her dating life. Viciously, she would come to their runs in tight shorts and skimpy sports bras, leaving him aching. 

He learned something new since he's known her - the real life experience of blue balls.

He should've stayed the fuck away from her. But naturally, when she had asked him to come of the firm's annual Christmas snowboarding trip, he didn't hesitate. Not realizing the torture he was subjecting himself to being in the same close quarters with her for a full week.

And as if he wasn't the dumbest asshole on the planet, here he is, 4 beers deep and watching her bounce around the party like a giddy school girl. She's never been snowboarding before, never experienced the chilled embrace of powdery snow and the addictive feeling of absolute freedom that comes with it. She loved it and he had exhausted himself trying to keep up with her all day. The 8 year difference between them had never been more obvious than right now.

Where she was game to keep going and party until the wee hours, he was beyond exhausted, his body feeling like dead weight. He made 32 look bad.

"Hey! You're not thinking about ditching me are you?" her voice ringing like a bell in his ears.

"Busted. Kid, I'm fading fast here."

"Do you want to go get a breath of fresh air? I heard there's some hot springs around here"

_Just don't. Solo. Cease and desist._

"Alright yah, let's go check it out. I could take a break from the party. It's getting a little too rowdy for my taste."

_Idiot._

But the way she's beaming at him, he knows he didn't stand a chance; he would do whatever she wanted at this point. And really, it's just a walk.

They leave the chalet through the back doors, no one noticing them grabbing a few brews and sneaking out as they were busy watching Finn and Hux battle each other in a raucous game of beer pong.

The walk to the hot springs takes them maybe ten minutes and as soon as he sees the grotto he knows this is a bad idea. He knows he should turn away.

The steam rising from the crystalline blue rock bordered pool is calling to him to go in. He can't though, no swim suit.

As if she heard his errand thoughts, Rey turns to him, gives him a half smile and asks 'Want to take a dip?"

"Umm...no swim suit. Sorry kid"

"I won't tell if you don't tell" and she winks at him.

_Fuck. Fuckidy Fuck Fuck! Why!_

_"_  Rey...this is a bad idea"

"Why? How is this different than when we run together? Running gear is basically underwear."

"That's true" He was not about to argue with that.

_You are the worst fucking lawyer that ever lived._

He doesn't waste another minute to remove his layers, leaving only his boxer briefs on and hopping in the hot stream, avoiding the cold as much as possible.

Rey is slowly removing her winter jacket, boots and sweater.

"Are those wool socks?"

_Smooth. Why don't you ask her if that's a coat she's wearing too?  Dumbass._

His brain freezes as he's watching her remove her jeans, revealing the long tanned legs he's been dying to slide his hands up against. He could easily fit one in each of his hands...

When she removes her pink camisole and is left in only her bra and panties, he knows he's in so much trouble. He can't stop staring at the lacy barely-there coverings. This is decidedly _not_ like running gear.

Ben realizes he's staring so he looks away, suddenly enthralled at the snow flakes that are slowly starting to come down on them.

She hops in and instead of relief all he feels is dread; she's coming closer to him, smiling and he's barely holding on to his self control.

"Oh look! A bunny!" he turns to look as she exclaims happily.

He turns around as she's pushed up against him, reaching her arm to place her beer to the side of the pool closest to him. He turns his face to look at her, so close that he can see the smattering of freckles across the bridge of her perfect turnt up nose.

He let's out a long exhale "Rey, don't" he thinks he's said the words out loud but he can't hear over the thunderous beating of his own traitor heart.

She looks up at him through thick lashes, all big eyes and soft lips "Ben, why are you fighting this?"

"This is a bad idea. We shouldn't...we can't"

"I won't tell if you won't..."

"Rey...I"

"Please"

The sound he heard was the deafening crash of the last remnants of his will power.

He closes the space with them with one step and seals his lips to hers. She kisses him back and it’s sublime. Her lips are so soft on his, her hands making their way to his shoulders and his hair. He flicks his tongue over her lower lip and she opens up for him, yearning for him to explore her mouth with his. _Unbelievable_ he thinks and he doesn’t care if that is just for him or if she can hear it too.

She’s just as eager as he is now, her tongue discovering his, her body pressing his into the wall behind him while her hands are fisted into his hair, pulling her to him. That pulls a loud grunt out of him and he feels his cock twitch. He wants more, he needs more.

His hands slide down from her waist to her supple behind, his rough squeezing making her moan in his mouth again. His vision blurs, his mind blanks. There is nothing else, there is only this moment and her and his need for her.

He slows their kiss, grazing her lower lip with his teeth and pulling just slightly away from her body so he can look at her. She’s so deliciously disheveled, her hair wild, lips swollen from his ministrations and he feels completely crazed.

He lowers his head and kisses her cheek, licking a trail up her jaw towards her ear. She responds to him by arching her back and her neck, giving him full access to her throat, where he licks her and nibbles softly. She moans loudly this time and he’s never felt more like a predator ready to strike the unsuspecting prey who has left herself vulnerable to his attack. But in truth, he knows all the power lies with her, that if she were to stop him at this point, he would be ruined.

He grips her ass firmly in his hands and turns her around, pinning her between him and the short rocky wall continuing his exploration of her throat. He licks down the side of it; her skin there is so soft, so delicate and sensitive, every flick of his tongue is rewarded with a soft mewling from her. Meanwhile his hands are exploring her tight abdomen, making their way up to her breasts and cups them in his hands. She sucks in air through her teeth loudly at that and he can’t stop himself from biting her neck and sucking a small welt in the space where it meets her clavicle.

His hands slip under her bra, greedily rushing back to her breasts. He finds her nipples and gently rolls them between his thumb and forefinger, pressing his growing erection into her back side as she cries out with pleasure. His left hand continues the attentions on her breasts, alternating from one to the other, while his right hand slides down the soft skin of her tummy, towards the band of her panties, quickly reaching his destination. He cups her pussy over her panties and can feel how wet she is already.

“Oh Rey, you’re soaked” he grunts in as he nips her ear lobe.

_Fuck I want her!_

She turns around and is kissing him back with the same hunger that’s consuming him, her hands making their way through his hair, pulling his face to her. She’s tall for a girl, but still significantly shorter than him so the way he’s bending over gives him a neck cramp. He lifts her up and she giggles as she wraps her long, lean legs around his waist - not wanting to break the kiss for a single moment. It is so wet, so deep, he feels like he can’t breathe and it is the most intoxicating suffocation he has ever experienced.  

He slips his hands under her bottom, cupping each of her cheeks in his large hands and lifts her up so she's sitting on the rocky edge now,  and slides her closer to his face. He starts to take off her underwear slipping them off her starting from her ass, his thumbs hooking at the front of the thin elastic band and tugging them off.

He crushes his mouth to her wet pussy and she bucks into his mouth, making him groan loudly. The sensation is unbelievable; his lips feel so hot, finally on her the way he's wanted for so long and when he licks up her wet folds, stopping at her engorged clit she lets out the most guttural moan he’s ever heard.

He runs both his thumbs up her slit, dipping them inside her just enough to cover them with her wetness. He uses them to spread her slicked folds and flicks his wet, velvety tongue against her clit. First slowly but picking up the pace matching the increasingly urgent bucking of her hips into his mouth.

He continues to lick her as he slips one of his fingers inside her, followed by a second. She is so tight,  and the wet filthy sound his fingers are making as they go in and out of her, together with her moaning and his grunting is heady and Ben can feel that she’s close to the edge, her lower belly tightening.

He takes his mouth off her clit and replaces it with his thumb, the additional pressure being exactly what she needed. He can feel her pussy tighten around his fingers, her thighs pressing into his shoulders as her ass lifts completely off the pool wall, careening towards her orgasm.

“Good girl, cum for me”

And she does, with a shudder and a loud feral groan.

He gives her a few seconds to catch her breath, tracing slow circles on her back as she is resting on him.

“We’re not even close to being done sweetheart”

He’s done waiting.

In the dim light of night, he can see and appreciate her entire perfect body in all its flawless splendor.

Rey sucks in a sharp breath as he lowers his mouth to one of her pink nipples and takes it into his mouth. He sucks on it a little rougher than he intended, and she gasps but doesn’t seem to mind the added roughness.

He reaches between her legs again, caressing her entire pussy and slips a finger inside her.

He continues his motion, sinking his finger deeper into her wetness, spreading her slickness up towards her clit with his thumb. He slips another finger inside her and she releases a wild sound at the amplified stretch. She’s breathing rapidly, moaning into his mouth as he speeds up the pace and puts more pressure on her clit. He pulls away from kissing her lips so he can watch her. He wants to watch her as he fucks her with his fingers. He wants to watch her cum again.

Her body is so quick to respond to his attentions. Her muscles are tightening around him and she gets louder, fisting the sheets around her. She comes undone with a loud moan, her eyes rolling into the back of her head and her body arching under his touch.

She’s panting, beads of sweat glistening on her forehead, gliding towards her firm breasts, her lips red from his kisses.

“You’re so pretty when you cum sweetheart.”

His cock is rock hard at this point - it’s almost painful. He needs to be inside this woman more than he’s needed anything else in his entire existence. If anyone interrupts them at this point, they will be assured a quick death.

He gives her roughly two seconds to recover from her orgasm before he pulls himself up on top of her, spreads her legs with his own, resting his weight on his forearms on each side of her shoulders. He could kiss that mouth all day, every day, for the rest of his life and it will not be enough. She wraps her legs around his waist and uses her toes to slide his underwear down his hips. 

He rubs the entire length of his throbbing cock against her warm slit, groaning as he’s covered in her slippery juices. He slides his hands under her bottom to angle her better, slightly pushing her knees towards her abdomen and uses his thumbs to spread her lips. He positions himself at her entrance and eases himself inside her, one inch at a time.

He’s sensing her discomfort at his size, a small frown creasing her beautiful brow.

“I’m sorry, I promise it will feel _so_ good. I will go slow until you’re used to me. You’re so fucking tight, ugh” he says between his groans. This slow pace is killing him, all he wants to do is bury himself in her, fuck her senselessly, but he has to wait until she’s ready to take it.

He closes his eyes and bites his lip as he slides in and out of her, stretching her with each slow thrust. He feels her hips starting to keep rhythm with him and he can feel her discomfort replaced by pleasure. He picks up the pace a bit, experimentally, and she’s up for it.

He’s finally buried to the hilt inside her. “I’m going to fuck you now Rey.” She nods her head and rolls her hips into him, the motion nearly undoing him as her pussy squeezes around him.

He’s never fucked like this before; what makes this the best sex he’s ever had is the way she looks at him. So wanton and uninhibited, and all his. His thrusts are quicker, deeper, and she meets him with equal enthusiasm.

Her body is arching into him. He’s lifting her up at an angle where he can grab on to her ass to further increase the timing of his thrusts and rub her clit with his pelvic bone. She’s responding to the slight change in positions, getting louder. And although he didn’t think it was possible, she’s somehow gotten wetter. He knows he won’t be able to last much longer.

“Are you going to cum for me again sweetheart?” He reaches a hand between them and gives her the extra pressure she needs to send her over the edge. She cums with him inside her, her cunt so insanely tight around his cock, the strangled sound leaving her lips so filthy, he can’t hold back anymore. He lets out a growl as his entire body tenses and releases like a spring, filling her with his cum.

He pulls out of her, already feeling the loss of the contact and looks at her, relishing the way she’s looking at him. Is it just the afterglow from their fucking or is that look something more. 

He’s already stripped naked before her, there’s no hiding anymore. 

“Rey...I”

”I know. I feel it too”  


	2. Second Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another prompt by @Selunchen - this time we write fluff!!!
> 
> The story had to include:  
> 1\. A call center  
> 2\. Spinach  
> 3\. A Mercedes

The snow is coming down at an angle where she can barely see, forced for the first time in her life to religiously follow the direction of the winding road indicated by the yellow road side chevron arrows.

She should not be doing this alone; she could've waited another six hours until Poe was off shift and they could've travelled to Montana together. But she felt such a sense of urgency when Finn had phoned to notify her in hysterics that Rose's water broke and their baby was on the way so she threw all caution to the wind and left.

She'd done the drive from Seattle to St. Mary in the summer and it had taken her just under 10 hours on I-90. It had been one of the most visually impressive and scenic drives of her entire life. Glacier National Park had bestowed upon her the most visually delectable backdrop for her drive.

The highway wound through the mountain, lazily at first and then more aggressively serpentine until it reached the peak and eased back into the valley– the accurately named Going-to-the-Sun Road was breath taking.

But now, in the frosty fangs of winter, the setting is entirely different; like a bad relationship, the weather turned as soon as she had fully committed. The blizzard was intensifying and she knew the worst of the road conditions were ahead of her, as she would be making her way through the Park.

While her E-Class Mercedes was a reliable vehicle – ok it was an absolute dream car and a splurge she had indulged herself when she was made head OBGYN at Seattle General – it was not a reliable winter car.

As she makes her way up the mountain side, white knuckling from the stress, she frantically toggles through the songs in her iphone, trying to keep her mind off the fact that she hasn’t seen another car in over an hour and should anything happen to her, she would be completely screwed and would likely perish of a slow and painful death, frozen in an icy grave.

“Oh that was dark” she says out loud, to no one.

She finally finds a song she can stand to listen to all the way through the end – Bing Crosby’s Christmas in Killarney – and she bobs joyfully to the up-beat, peppy Irish themed Christmas tune.

She had been planning on spending Christmas at the hospital as she did every year. She was single and didn’t have any family to enjoy the holidays with and she was glad to cover for her other colleagues who did.

Rey continued to sing along with her play list through _Silver Bells_ and _Jingle Bells_ and finally _White Christmas,_ her favorite Christmas song of all time and she had managed to successfully somewhat relax.

Without any kind of warning, it steps in front of her and she swerves to try and avoid it, launching her car into the dangerously steep ditch. The air bags deploy and her head is knocked backwards into the head rest, her nose taking the brunt of the hit, blood starting to flow instantly. Tears are rolling down her face from the pain of her nose being probably broken, but mostly from her frustration.

She’s in a ditch, without any way of getting her car out and without any sort of idea of how long it will take to get any help.

“If that fucking wolf crosses my path again, he will be turned into a sassy little coat that I will wear with pride!”

She knows her swearing is pathetic, but she needed to yell at something, at someone, out loud.

She looks at her iphone and sighs – she maybe has one bar of cellular signal. And that will do her no good, it’s not like she can call 9-1-1 for this kind of an emergency.

She does have OnStar in her vehicle, so she immediately engages it. She’s put through to the call center and is answered by a friendly sounding voice within seconds.

“Oh thank god!” she exclaims not giving the woman a chance to introduce herself.

“I need a tow truck as soon as possible; I skidded off the road trying to avoid hitting some wildlife and I am now firmly embedded into a snowy drift.”

“Ok m’aam, where are you?”

“I’m in my car”

The voice on the phone sighs and patiently replies “Yes, of course. But where are you umm…geographically?”

Rey would be embarrassed at her mental lapse but she was so frustrated and panicked that she didn’t care.

“I passed through Crystal Point on Going-to-the-Sun Road probably about an hour ago, but I don’t know what that means in terms of distance because it’s blizzarding like crazy and I maybe drove ten miles?”

“Ok. I will dispatch someone from Kalispell but it might be a while. Are you warm, do you have any emergency supplies with you?”

“I have clothes and Christmas presents and Bing Crosby...does that help my odds?”

“Umm…I will tell them to hurry. Just stay in your vehicle and hang tight m’aam”

She knows this is not the time to be joking but she is so far up shit creek without a paddle that she just needs any distraction to keep her from bursting into tears and have a complete meltdown.

Rey keeps the car running so she can keep herself from freezing and keep her tunes going. Silence is not her friend. She is fifty shades of fucked right now.

She’s mesmerized at the snowflakes falling in a languid rhythm, watching the hypnotic dance through heavy lids, feeling the stress and fatigue of the last few days finally taking a toll on her body.

She’s warm and content and at some point she’d allowed herself to drift off to sleep because the loud noise startled her half to death and she let out a squeak, looking around.

There it is again! It’s a knock on her driver side window. She can’t see who it is, but it doesn’t matter because it’s a person and not a wild animal and there is a chance whoever this is will help her get out of this fucking snowmageddon.

“Hello? Are you awake in there” it’s a man’s voice. Deep and gruff and the best sound her ears have ever heard.

She tries to lower the automatic windows but they’re frozen. So she uncurls her legs from under her and cracks open the door to greet her knight in shining armor.

She’s not totally sure if this is a man or the Sasquatch. He’s massive, wearing a black snow suit and the way he’s leaning over towards her causes his dark form to cover up the sun.  His face is covered by a balaklava and even his eyes are hidden by sky goggles – the guy is made for this weather.

“Is the only coat you have with you?” he asks crustily.

“I’m afraid so. So are you going to be able to tow me out of here? I kind of have an emergency to tend to and I need to get to St. Mary as soon as possible”

He stands up to his full overwhelming height, and although she can’t see his face, she knows he’s giving her that same look she gives to ridiculous, overly eager, frantic fathers to be at the hospital on a daily basis.

“I hope there is someone else who can handle that because you are not getting off this mountain today kid. The storm is just started and it’s supposed to last throughout the night.”

She can feel herself beginning to panic; she will not make if to Rose in time to deliver the baby and the tears are streaming down her cheeks again, leaving hot trails on her frozen face.

“If you’re not here from the tow company, then how did you find me”

“Just by chance; I was heading home and I saw your snazzy whip basically buried so I figured I’d come check and see if you needed a hand. And judging by your busted up nose and that flimsy little wool coat you’re wearing, I would say my instincts were right.”

Rey felt indignant at the insult, although he probably hadn’t meant it as such, just stating a fact – more or less, she’s an unprepared, erratic, irresponsible mess.

“Thank you. For stopping for me. I probably would’ve frozen out here waiting for that tow to come.”

“Oh no, there’s no one coming sweetheart. Not until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest. Tomorrow is Christmas Day you know.”

“I know that!” she hadn’t meant to shout and she immediately apologized “I’m sorry, I’m so frazzled and frustrated.’

“That’s alright. Do you have luggage or anything you want to take with you?”

She nods and buttons up her coat, turning the car off and getting her duffle bag and presents out of the trunk. The man swings the duffle over his shoulder and snakes his arm around her waist, gently pushing her uphill towards the road, where she can now see a black pick-up truck running.

Normally, her senses would be telling her this is a bad idea, that she should probably be on guard around this large, possibly dangerous stranger, but there’s something about him that she intrinsically trusts. That and not having seen another human being in hours, her options are fairly limited.

She hops into the passenger seat of toasty warm truck and she’s immediately greeted with the amazing smell of something fresh baked and delicious and suddenly remember she hasn’t eaten since leaving Seattle, confirmed by the loud growl coming from deep in her gut.

Her knight in black snow pants hops in and turns the heat up, removing his gloves, googles and beanie and as he reaches with his right hand somewhere behind him she finally gets a look at him.

She searches her brain for the right words, but it might be completely frozen and she can’t think. She just stares at him as he’s reaching in the back seat, his face inches from her own. He is strikingly good looking, in an unconventional way; he has gorgeous tousled jet black hair, a prominent nose and strong jaw are balanced by a pair of intense puppy dog eyes and a mouth so lush and sexy it should be illegal.

He finally finds what he’d been scouring for and his gaze meets hers, and he looks at her for one intense moment then the corners of his lips lift into a partial smirk, the corners of his eyes crinkling into superficial smile lines.

“My mom made these for me for Christmas morning, she always makes way more than I can ever eat and since you probably haven’t eaten in a while I’m guessing…we can dig into them now.”

He opens a package wrapped in brown paper, tied up with string and before she can swoon over how charmed she is at seeing this old-fashioned custom still being employed, he opens up the lid and she is salivating. A dozen still warm cinnamon buns, generously frosted with cream cheese icing.

“Am I drooling? Those look fantastic! Are you certain you don’t mind me dipping into your Christmas day stash?”

“Considering that you and I will probably be spending Christmas morning together, I’d say that’s not a problem.”

Right. She needed to get into a better reception area or get to a land line and phone Finn to update him on her misfortune. She also needed to figure out why she is not completely disheartened at the idea of spending Christmas Eve with this total stranger.

None of that matters right now because this cinnamon bun is the absolute best thing she has ever tasted in her entire life. This heavenly pastry was everything right now.

He chuckled at her destroying it in about three and a half bites and licking the icing from her fingers greedily, not wanting to waste a single drop.

“Guess you liked hmm?”

“Unreal” she squeaked, out of breath from her gluttonous efforts.

“Ok, let’s get going then. I’m Ben by the way. Ben Solo.”

“I’m doctor Walsh…sorry, force of habit! It’s Rey.”

“Good to meet you Doctor Rey”

“Just Rey” she blushed and looked away as he put the truck in drive and they started down the road again, watching the snow falling more and more rapidly.

“So, _just Rey,_ what made you head out in this weather on Christmas Eve?”

“My best friends live in St Mary and they are having their first baby any moment now; I was going to do the delivery. This was supposed to be my first real family Christmas in a long time.”

She’s gloomed over again, the sudden reminder that she is not getting the only thing she’s wanted this Christmas souring her mood again.

“That sucks. I usually spend Christmas with my parents and my uncles, but this year they decided to go down to San Diego and spend the holidays on the beach, with my dad’s best friend Chewie. So we’re pretty much in the same boat.”

“Why didn’t you go with them?” she could not truly wrap her mind around someone purposely choosing not to spend this time of year with their family. She would give anything to have that, just once.

“I’m a fireman down in Kalispell. The rest of the guys are married and have families who need them at Christmas; since I don’t I thought I would volunteer.”

“A Christmas good deed.” Rey smiled a wide grin and relished how she and Ben seemed to not only share a passion for helping people as a profession, but in life in general.

She had not been paying attention to the road and did not notice when exactly they had made the turn off the highway, but suddenly they are entering a long driveway leading to a beautiful log house adorned with a wrap-around veranda and a fire truck red door. His house looks like an old-fashioned Christmas card.

“Home sweet home” he says as he gears down and parks his truck.

Rey gathers the thin wool coat around herself, preparing to get out in the cold all over again. Ben grabs her things and the box of cinnamon buns and they quickly shuffle through the snow drifts.

When they make it to the front door, she turns around to peek over her shoulder and take note of her surroundings. From this angle, under the shelter of the veranda, she thinks this is what it would feel like to be trapped in a snow globe.

“Are you going to weather the storm out here? Come inside doctor Rey” he beckons her inside but before she can step a foot in, a tiny black shadow darts out from between Ben’s feet and immediately disappears into to the snow bank.

“Shit!” Ben exclaims and steps out to dig in the snow, immediately finding what he’d been looking for.

“You sneaky little fucker” he picks up the little black ball and tucks it inside his coat, walking inside and holding the door open for Rey in invitation.

She closes the door and then watches with curiosity as Ben opens his coat and holds out what she can now clearly see is a tiny black ball of wet fur.

“Oh my god what a sweet kitty!”

“Don’t be fooled. Vader her is a master manipulator. He’ll make you think he is sweet an innocent but that’s just so he can strike when you’re not paying attention. He likes to sneak out of the house and play in the snow. He also likes to bite toes so be on the look-out for that!”

She can’t stop giggling and holds out her hands towards the little troublemaker, when a loud, urgently approaching bark stops her in her tracks.

“Is that a polar bear?” she gasps as she takes in the massive wall of white fur.

“This is Obi. He’s a Great Pyrenees. They’re really good guard dogs but this guy here comes and helps us on avalanche rescues. Don’t you big guy?” she thinks it’s so adorable the way his voice just changed when he was addressing his furry pal.

“So, a dog with a job then. Very impressive” she leans to give him a pet and the dog immediately nuzzles her hand with his cold wet snout.

“The bathroom is just around the corner if you want to clean up.”

She must’ve given him a look because he continued immediately with “um…there’s dried up blood all over your face”

“Oh, right! Oh my god I must look horrendous!”

“Well, you look pretty good considering you were trapped in a ditch.”

She blushes at the pseudo-compliment, but she’ll take it.

She removes her coat and drapes it over a chair and then enters the bathroom. As soon as she takes a look at herself she’s mortified. Her hair is an absolute knotted mess, her face a bloody disaster – literally- although she’s glad to note her nose is still in one piece and there is no actual damage to any of her face. But the bruises are starting to form under her eyes from the impact of the air bag, and there is a fairly sizeable cut on her lip that she hadn’t even noticed before.

To add insult to injury, her button down shirt is missing several buttons and her cleavage is pretty much exposed. And there are drips of icing decorating the tops of her breasts. Like a slutty gingerbread house.

“Wonderful.”

She has a soft white sweater that she’s packed for Christmas day that will do just fine.

As if he could read her mind, Ben knocks on the bathroom door with her bag in hand.

“If you want to take a shower to warm up, please go ahead. I’ll whip us up some dinner while you do that. Cinnamon buns are not sufficient sustenance.”

“Thank you, you’re really thoughtful.” She’s beaming up at him, meaning every single word with sincerity.

He hands her a couple of fluffy white towels and leaves her. She treats herself to an extra long, extra hot shower, washing her hair twice-over with his minty shampoo and taking the time to clean her cuts and catalog her bruises.

When she returns to the living room, she can see Obi laying by the fireplace, where Ben had lit a fire. The dog is laying with his head on his paws, and between them, Vader, the surliest kitten in the universe, was slumbering away. On the other side of the fire place, the huge Christmas tree, generously decorated with red and gold trimmings completes the tableau. This was the absolute sweetest sight she’d ever laid her eyes on and she desperately wanted to be part of it.

She sits in the rocking chair next to the roaring fire and takes a deep breath, savoring the smell of the burning kindling, fresh pine and something… _incredibly delicious!_

“Good as new I see!” Ben walks into the room, carrying two heaping plates of food and a salad bowl, making her salivate.

“My mother made me a roasted chicken, stuffing and all the trimmings for my Christmas meal. A turkey would be a little much for one person. I also had fresh spinach and strawberries so I made a summer salad, just to keep it somewhat healty”

Rey hasn’t been totally listening as her senses are entirely over-stimulated. The food smells unbelievable, but _he_ looks absolutely delicious! In the dim light of the winter dusk, highlighted by the glow of the fire, his face has taken an air of gentleness, the rough stubble on his face softening his features. His plush lips are so red, so kissable. She doesn’t even realize she’s staring until he pins her with his intense dark stare.

She breaks eye contact and stands up to walk over to the table where he is laying out their supper. He runs back to the kitchen and returns with a bottle of red wine that he pours generously for them both.

“Well, here’s to not spending Christmas alone kid”

“Here here!” she clinks his glass, once again beaming and not hating the pet name he’d just used for her.

They devour the food like a pair of starved wolves and she takes her seat back by the fire after he vehemently protested her offer to help with the dishes. It’s completely dark outside now, even though it’s not even 6 pm.

_This is going to be a long night._

When Ben returns, he refills their wine glasses and takes a seat in the other rocking chair, mirroring hers across from the fire, next to the Christmas tree.

“I don’t know if I’ve thanked you yet Ben, for everything.”

“Don’t mention it.” he smirks and relaxes back in the chair, softly rocking away.

She sips her wine languidly, not really thinking about anything in particular, her mind finally relaxing.

“I haven’t shared this with another soul” his gruff voice startles her out of the reverie as he cocks his head towards her and she silently invites him to continue.

“But I feel comfortable enough around you to share this. I usually spend Christmas eve at the fire hall by myself and binge on Christmas movies. I’m sort of hoping that’s not something you’re opposed to?’

“Are you serious right now? That’s usually how I spend Christmas Eve if I’m not at the hospital. It’s not Christmas if I don’t get to watch Holiday Inn and White Christmas. I was actually listening to Bing Crosby when I crashed my car in that ditch.”

_He probably thinks I’m such a loser_. Why had she shared so much? Oh right, she had a couple glasses of vino already and she was feeling warm and fuzzy all over.

He’s smiling widely at her now as he reaches the TV remote and turns it on. She gawks with wide eyes and bursts into laughter as she can see White Christmas queued up for viewing.

“I was not kidding. This was my plan for today once I returned from my parents’ house. Finding you was…well that was something else.”

He gets up to bring over the wine bottle and top them off again and he tosses her a soft red checkered fleece blanket that she wraps around herself and settles in.

Normally, this Irving Berlin Christmas extravaganza would have her glued to the screen, reciting every line and singing every song, but right now she is distracted. She can’t stop looking at Ben.

In the short time they’ve spent together, she’s gone from being cautious of his intentions, to utter appreciation and thankfulness and now…well now she’s a little tipsy and she is shamelessly lusting over him.

Would it be so bad if she threw all caution to the wind and gave in to her needs, taking what she wanted from him? Was she capable of having a one-night-stand with a complete stranger? On the one hand, she’s never done that. She’d only had two semi-long term committed relationships up to this point and has been celibate ever since she and doctor dick-head broke up six months ago.

On the other hand…she had been celibate for the past six months.

And Ben is so handsome and gallant and perfect. Like he had been designed for her in every way, every facet of him chosen perfectly to suit all her needs.

And what she needed now, more than anything it seems, is to be closer to him.

_Of course, none of this means anything if he doesn’t feel the same. If I make a move and he rejects me, then we are stuck in this house together, trapped in awkwardness. The real Nightmare before Christmas._

She shudders and decides she’s better off having a bit more wine and getting lost in the magic of Pine Tree, Vermont and forget about it.

She catches him glancing at her a handful of times, only because she was painfully aware of every move he was making the entire time. The more she tried to keep her mind off him, the harder it was to resist leering. When the kitten climbed up his leg and settled to sleep in the crook of his elbow, her heart completely melted.

His softness is such an endearing surprise; he’s so burly and gruff and large.

_So, so very large…._

This man was amazing. He had rescued her from freezing half to death, welcomed her and shared his dinner and his home with her. He never asked for anything in return. How has no one snatched him up yet?

“Why aren’t you married?” she grimaces internally at her utter lack of control over her thoughts.  

He looks at her with surprise and pauses the movie, facing her with a serious expression on his face.

“Because I’m an asshole.” That took her by surprise. Nothing that she’s witnessed from him today supports his statement in any way.

“That seems like a bold face lie.”

“No, it’s true. I’ve had a rough start as an adult as a result of bad choices and skewed views on life and family…I dropped out of college and joined the Militia of Montana when I was 21 years old. I’ve done a lot of terrible things, hurt a lot of people. My own family have barely forgiven me for what I’ve done.”

He pauses as she’s watching him intently, her brain refusing to process what her ears are hearing. How does that reconcile with how he’s behaved towards her today?

“I spent ten years in the MOM, I rose up through the ranks, groomed for leadership and then I gave it all up. I couldn’t look at myself in the mirror any more. I didn’t even know what we were fighting for. It’s been three years and the pieces of my life are finally starting to come together. The scars of what I’ve done, those will be with me forever.”

She didn’t want to ask him more; she didn’t want to know anymore. It didn’t matter. It doesn’t change anything about the simmering fire down in her belly.

“What about you kid? Do you have a husband? Boyfriend? Girlfriend?”

“Umm no. None of the above. I’m on a self-imposed embargo from men. And I’m pretty much married to my job.”

“Aren’t you a little young to be so cynical?”

“I’m 27. That’s hardly young.”

“Well it’s not old!” he chuckles and some of the thick tension around them clears.

“I suppose. I just feel old; I’ve had to scratch and claw through every moment of these years. I’ve been an adult for as long as I can remember. And I’m tired. I need a break. I need something, anything, to go my way for once. To not have to fight. To just receive it.”

He’s looking at her so sweetly now, and she wishes she could take the place of that kitten, snuggled up in the comfort and safety of those big arms.

“Oh Rey, I’m so sorry. I completely misjudged you. I saw the car and the clothes and you looked so pretty and soft that I just assumed you were…and I absolutely don’t think that anymore…but I completely thought you were someone’s trophy wife, who accidentally got lost on her way to a ski chalet getaway.”

She should be offended.

“You. Think I’m pretty?” Of course that’s what she focuses on out of everything he said.

He smirks and the smile reaches his eyes. “Rey, you’re gorgeous. You must know that. You do know that right?”

She can feel the fire in her belly roar, the heat reaching her face and she is all of the sudden flustered, eager to change the subject.

“It’s not something I’ve focused on to be honest and it’s not something that’s generally come up in conversation.”

“Now I understand the relationship ban; these dumb and blind fools you’ve dated, are they around still? I would think that kind of stupidity would lead them to drive their car off a cliff at some point.”

She throws her head back in laughter, cleverly dodging his compliment because it is overwhelming to have those words spoken to her, about herself. “Well, the only person I know who’s driven right off a cliff is me”

He laughs at that as well and gets out of his chair, the kitten pouncing happily on the floor, back to bother big Obi snoozing in front of the fireplace.

He pops another log into the fire that is now roaring once again.

“More wine?”

“It would be a smart idea to slow down on the truth serum. Who knows what else is going to come spewing out of my mouth. It’s like…well…it’s like you’re playing a mind trick on me and every thought I have just seems to just blurt out. It’s uncanny. “

“I feel it too.” He whispers as he stands close to her, almost looming over her.

She’s speechless for once and just looks at him, afraid that if she breaks eye contact the moment will end. His eyes hover over her face, lingering for just a tick on her lips and back up to her eyes.

He has an incredibly sexy nervous tick, where he gently chews on the inside of his lip; it’s actually knotting her stomach.

She’s the first to look away, the intensity of the moment overwhelming her.

“Ok let’s keep watching. We’re getting to the good stuff now. _Blessings_ is my favorite song of this entire movie.”

He cocks an eyebrow with incredulity. “Not _White Christmas?”_

“I mean…I love all the songs. Of course. But _Blessings_ is so close to my heart.”

He turns the movie back on just as Bing Crosby and Rosemary Clooney begin discussing pastrami and buttermilk dreams and the song starts.

“Dance with me?”

His request takes her by surprise; not just because she wants so desperately to be closer to him and was racking her brain trying to come up with something, anything, that would make that happen. Dancing to this song though, has been one of her unrealistic romantic fantasies ever since she started showing any interest in men.

He’s holding his hand out to her, palm facing up expectantly, soft pleading look on his face. She untangles herself from the blanket, sets her empty wine glass on the floor next to her rocking chair and places her hand gently in his.

His hand engulfs hers entirely as he gently pulls her up and close to him. He brings their joined hands to his chest and snakes his other arm around her waist, crushing her body to his in a tight embrace as they softly sway in place.

_When I’m worried and I can’t sleep_

_I count my blessings instead of sheep_

_And I fall asleep counting my blessings_

_When my bankroll is getting small_

_I think of when I had none at all_

_And I fall asleep, counting my blessings._

She leans her head until her forehead is resting on his chest, and she takes comfort at the feel of his arms tightening around her, his hot breath tickling her ear as he deeply exhales in her hair.

“Rey…”

She pulls away just briefly to look up at him, but his lips are so close to hers and she feels brave, so she reaches up on her tippy toes and delicately kisses his bottom lip, just a ghost of a touch, giving him the chance to pull away if this is not what he wanted.

Her insecurities are laid to rest immediately; he doesn’t pull away, he seals his lips to hers, crushing her mouth into a deep, decisive, sensuous kiss. His tongue slips into her mouth as he releases his hold on her hand and weaves his fingers through her hair, gently gripping the back of her neck.

There is no room for guessing. He is not in any way tentative. He wants this as much as she does.

He brings his other hand up from her waist and uses it to gently caress her face while his kiss deepens, his velvety tongue massaging hers, exploring her mouth and allowing her to do the same.

For the first time she isn’t thinking about anything; she is completely present in the moment, pressed against his hard body and being devoured by him right here, right now, is the only place she wants to be.

Their kissing becomes urgent, their hands quickly beginning to explore each other’s bodies in a frenzied rhythm.

He slows them down, trapping her bottom lip with his teeth and gently grazing it, while his hands cup her ass and squeeze her, sealing her to his body, making her moan softly in his mouth.

He then breaks away to look at her, tucking her hair behind her ears and gently caressing her face.

“Rey. I don’t want you to feel pressured. If you want to stop, we stop ok?”

“No. I don’t want to stop. I never want to stop. Ben, I want you.”

He bends down and picks her up in his arms, his lips hungrily finding hers again, his hunger matching hers entirely. He has her tucked in his arms, the same way he had been holding the kitten earlier and carries her to his bedroom, placing her gently on his bed.

He’s being so sweet, but this is not what she needs. She sits up on her knees and reaches up to him, her nimble fingers working open the buttons of his shirt.

Ben knows what she needs, he reaches both arms behind her back and pulls her sweater over her head in one motion. Her hair is staticky and fluffy and all over the place, but he doesn’t seem to care.

He bends down to kiss her again, pushing her backwards on the bed as he spreads her knees with his. Ben reaches one arm behind her and he skillfully and impressively removes her bra without any effort or assistance.

He doesn’t ask permission; he takes what he wants. Still kissing her mouth as his hands caress the soft skin of her breasts, both fitting perfectly in his hands. He lightly pinches her nipples between the pads of his fingers and she gasps with pleasure. Ben’s luscious mouth drifts away from her mouth, exploring her jaw, kissing and licking a trail down her throat, lavishing attention on her clavicles and down towards her chest where her breasts are receiving all his ministrations still.

She feels every inch of her where he’s touched her like she’s on fire. Like his touch is lava leaving her scorched in his wake.

She wants more. She needs more.

He is in no hurry to give in to her though. Now that he seems to know what she wants, he is completely in charge and she is more than willing to submit to him if that means he won’t stop touching her.

He takes one of her breasts in his mouth, sucking her nipple and gently biting it, making her moan loudly. She’s a bit surprised at her reaction to his roughness, it wasn’t something she’d ever found stimulating.

It’s him. Everything about him, everything he’s doing to her is making her quiver. She can feel herself getting wet, the slick heat between her legs pooling and soaking her panties.

He leans up on his elbows and reaches his hand down between her legs, his hand cupping her and rubbing the outside of her jeans, teasing her mercilessly and making her whimper.

He chuckles mischievously and unbuttons her jeans, sitting back on his haunches and pulling them off her, then lowering himself down to kiss her again, while pressing his hips on hers, his hard cock rubbing against her through his pants. It’s been so long and he feels so good, so hard on top of her, that if he keeps this up much longer she will cum just from these efforts, like a horned up inexperienced 16 year old.

He skims his hand across her belly and reaches down between her legs again, this time his hands pushing her panties to the side and greedily cupping her pussy.

“You are absolutely soaked for me sweetheart” he whispers with a long appreciative sigh and the low timbre of his voice is almost enough to set her over the edge.

He reaches one of his thick fingers inside her and spreads her slickness over her clit, the pads of her fingers rubbing gentle circles around her tight bud. She’s listening to him breathing heavily as she moans under his touch, and she wants to see it.

She opens her eyes and perches up slightly on her elbows watching with awe as his large hand stretching out her panties, the sight of his fingers fucking her and the filthy wet sound completely intoxicating her. She can’t hold off anymore and she cums in his hand, shamelessly screaming out his name.

When she opens her eyes she can see him looking at her with awe.

She’s seeing stars. How is this so unbelievable when he was only using his hands?

“That…that was amazing. Thank you.” she doesn’t care how pathetic that sounds, she hasn’t lied to him yet and she isn’t about to start now.

“We’re not done yet.” Again, that voice…

He stands up and takes off his jeans and underwear in one swoop, leaving him just as naked as she is. Well, almost. She’s still wearing panties but they are essentially useless at this point. And as if he could hear her thoughts, he stands over her, hooks his thumbs through the flimsy elastic band and tugs them, partly ripping them right off her.

“Shit, I don’t have any condoms.” His face looks so pained and she takes pity on him.

“I’m on the pill, it’s totally fine. I trust you” she meant it. She didn’t know why, but she trusted him completely.

“You’re so beautiful, I want to make you cum again”

She squirms with anticipation as he’s skimming her entire body with his hands and his lips. She whimpers again with frustration, as she can feel his impossibly thick swollen cock rubbing against her slit but not entering her.

“What do you want sweetheart.” He croons in her ears as he palms himself and continues his teasing.

“Say it.”

She moans loudly again and through panting lips she gives him what he wants to hear, what she desperately wants.

“Fuck me Ben. Please.” And repeats it like a prayer, like a desperate plea.

He doesn’t hold back anymore and enters her roughly, sinking inside her to the hilt, filling her up. He’s not giving her any time to get used to him as he starts thrusting deeply into her, her bucking hips matching his frantic pace.

She can feel herself careening towards orgasm again as he presses her knees to her chest to improve his angle and bury himself deeper in her, with rapid and rough full thrusts.

This new angle gives her more pressure just where she needs it, and she can feel her belly tightening as she cums again, this second orgasm even more cataclysmic than the last, leaving her boneless in its wake.

Ben is drenched in sweat, jaw clenched, trying to hold off but she knows he won’t be able to continue much longer, judging by the way he’s grunting and panting like a wild thing.

“I’m gonna cum soon sweetheart.”

“Inside me. I want you to”

As if her words were the last missing piece of the puzzle, his entire body tenses at his release, his face contorted into a silent scream and she can feel his hot seed filling her.

He doesn’t pull out of her right away, his boneless body laying heavy on top of her, crushing her in the best way.

Ben finally moves and kisses her chest, her shoulders, her throat and finally her mouth.

Languid, soft kisses of utter satisfaction.

He parts himself from her body finally and encircles her in his arms.

They sleep and wake and fuck twice more.

After they finished with Rey straddling his lap and they were embracing in their immediate post coital bliss, completely fucked out, Ben looks at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

“It’s after midnight. Merry Christmas Rey.”

“Merry Christmas Ben. Today has been the best gift I’ve ever received”

They kiss softly again, not wanting to pull apart just yet.

She drifts to sleep with her back pressed to his chest, his strong arms wrapped tightly around her, with his head tucked into her neck, soft steady exhales hot on her skin.

She dreams about holding a snow globe.

She shakes it and the snowflakes urgently flurry, settling down on the log cabin with a red door and a wrap-around veranda at its center while the twinkle song chimes.

_I think about a nursery and picture curly heads_

_And one by one I count them as they slumber in their beds_

_So if you’re worried and you can’t sleep_

_Count your blessings instead of sheep_

_And you’ll fall asleep counting your blessings._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t start this off as a Christmas Fluff -smut but I just got carried away lol! 
> 
> I didn’t realize until today that White Christmas is Reylo. Everything IS Reylo!

**Author's Note:**

> so yah!! this happened ;)


End file.
